Stage 3-1
Stage-Select Name: Map Name: Summary *Difficulty: ?/10 *Party Requirement: *Time to Complete: *Record: N/E *Plot Summary: Tips This stage is not difficult at all if you know how to do it. For starters, most of chapter 3 (I think all stages) has poison from Scorpions. It is a damage of time (DoT) debuff. I recommend bringing pots and/or having an Eir who has Antidote . (Remember Light of Purification does not cure poison) Guide 1. clear through the stage until you hit a road block with a Cobolt standing next to the door. After defeating all scorpions in the area, go towards the Cobolt to activate a dialog sequence. He will ask for Sand Scorpion Soldier Tails (3 per person in your group). The door leading to the south will open. NOTICE: The monsters in the southern area give little/no experience points at all. 2. Go into the southern area (should be a circle) with a lot of Scorpions and a single Harpy Hero. It is recommended to not hit it or kill it, the sand scorpion soldiers spawn when harpy hero is near. To start off, kill all the Sand Soldier Scorpions which will drop a single Scorpion Tail. Once you notice there are no more Sand Soldier Scorpions, kill the harpy. After 30 seconds, it should respawn, and after a little bit so will the Sand Soldier Scorpions. Repeat until everyone has 3 scorpion tails. Once you do, go back to the Cobolt and give them to him. Simply just go up to him to hand them over. From Omnifas: Doesn't seem like you have to kill the harpy, seems like all you need to do is let it finish its lap as in go full circle 3. After completing the standing cobolt's task, the door will open. The chest contains a meat, which gives full health and can revive a zombie (0 health person). Clear all the cobolts (be careful of their dynamite they lie down). There should be 2 groups before the boss (can someone confirm this for me, thanks.) Ready up and let's face the Sand Scorpion King. Boss Summon Stingers First off, one of his most devestating moves are when he summons stingers from the ground. He either swings down his scythe down into the ground in front to hit his opponent OR He uses the bottom of his scythe and hits his front area. Each attack summons stingers. Two rows of stingers move through the area, each moving opposite ways that covers the whole area. The safest spots to avoid this attack is his front and back since they do not go there. It is kind of simple to know when he's going to use this attack. If the guy he is attacking is close to his face, he will summon Scorpion Stingers from the ground. HOWEVER, Fury of Land If the guy he is attacking is too far away from him to attack, he will use a second move, Fury of Land. He either swings down his scythe down into the ground in front to hit his opponent OR He uses the bottom of his scythe and hits his front area. This summons 1 or 2 Fury of Lands in front of his face. This skill covers his front, but not in a 180 degree angle, only his face to the wall. The best way to avoid this is to mainly run away from the front of his face. Scythe Swipe His third attack is not as devestating as the last two. It is a swing of his weapon, a scythe-like Pincher. This attack can be easily dodged by running away from his front. It's range is about 150-160 degrees if not 180 degrees. My Strategy: To start off, only his Fury of Land, Scorpion Stingers, and his Scythe-slash skill knocks you down. So mainly, attack head on if you are a zombie. If you want, you can dodge all his attacks by dashing to his back. As an Eir, I stand back as the Sieg tanks, so mainly BOSS>]] Category:Episode 3